Let me be you hero!
by i3ara-chan
Summary: Dunkelheit umhüllte Alfred, als sein Handy klingelte. Eine unsichere Stimme meldete sich und überbrachte ihm eine ungeliebte Neuigkeit. Durch bestimmte Umstände durfte er nun weitere Zeit in der Kälte ausharren.  Als er ein lautes Geräusch war nahm und ihn in ein Konflikt brachte, der sein eingreifen erforderte [ AU One-shot Achtung: Gewalt, Dunkelheit ]


Die Finsternis war bereits in voller Blüte. Der Vollmond wurde von dicken Wolken bedeckt und ein Nebelschleier umhüllte die alten Gemäuer der kleinen Stadt.  
Der Regen hatte seine blonden Haare schon vor einer Weile durchnässt und ließen sie an seiner Haut kleben. Still stand er an einer Mauer gelehnt, beobachtete eine flackernde Lampe die ihm eigentlich Licht spenden sollte.  
Fröstelnd zog er sich den Schal enger und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, versuchte seine Umgebung etwas besser war zu nehmen. In der Ferne fand ein Hupkonzert statt. Er hörte wie Reifen quietschten und irgendwo bellte ein Hund. Blätter und Plastiktüten fegten über den Asphalt, doch Angst, hatte er trotz schaurigem Ambiente nicht. Wieso sollte er auch, so dachte er. Doch warum musste seine Abholgelegenheit ausgerechnet jetzt so spät kommen? Vielleicht, gestand er sich ein, war er doch leicht nervös... oder dieser Gedanke lag an der Kälte die sich jede Sekunde weiter in ihm verbreitete.  
Schließlich öffnete er seine müden Augen wieder und sondierte die Umgebung. Nichts. Weit und breit war kein Auto zu sehen, dass dem seines Bruders nur ansatzweise ähnlich sah. Seufzend stieß der Blonde sich von der Mauer ab. Wenn er schon Zeit hatte, dann konnte er ihm auch entgegenkommen, um so zu verhindern an der Mauer fest zu frieren.  
Der Amerikaner wanderte die Straße hinab. Einmal bog er links ab, Richtung Hauptstraße um eine Abkürzung zu nehmen. Es war nicht selten, dass er so in der Kleinstadt umher irrte. Mit wachsamen Augen blickte er in die Schaufenster, die nun vor schwärze statt vor Licht und schein glänzten. ,,Geisterstadt.." flüsterte er und schauderte zeitgleich. Das laute Klingeln seines Handys zerriss die Stille. Überrascht schaute der Blonde auf den Bildschirm des Mobilfunkgerätes, erblickte die Nummer seines Bruders und nahm sogleich den Anruf entgegen. ,,Hallo?"  
,,Hey.." Sein Bruder klang aufgewühlt. ,,Du-... also ..." die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung versuchte die Richtigen Worte zu finden. ,,Al… I-ich denke... d-das dauert bei mirnoch..." brachte die Stimme schließlich leise hervor. ,,Ein bisschen…" wurde kaum lauter hinzugefügt.  
,,Warum? Matthew es ist verdammt kalt hier! Sie zu, dass du herkommst!" empörte sich der Blondschopf, abrupt blieb er stehen.  
Die Antwort lies etwas auf sich warten ,,D-das würde ich wirklich gerne, jedoch..." seine Mitfahrgelegenheit, seufzte am Ende der Leitung. „ist da e-ein Problem. I-Ich hatte einen Auffahrunfall!" die Stimme fiel in einen leicht verärgerten Ton ,,Es war nicht meine Schuld!" erklärte er wütend, doch schnell fand er seine normale Tonlage wieder. Leise und unsicher fuhr er fort. ,,Tut mir Leid. Ich ... werde versuchen Carlos zu erreichen. Vielleicht kann er dich ja abholen."  
Der Wartende legte seine Stirn in Falten. Alfred bezweifelte, dass der Kumpel seines Bruders bereit war ihn abzuholen, selbst wenn Matthew ihn wirklich erreichte. Die Argumente es nicht zu tun waren simpel und überwogen. Zuerst, war es 1 Uhr in der Nacht und zweitens konnte Matthies kubanischer Freund ihn nicht ausstehen. Seine Stimme war zweifelnd, als er antwortete, „okay, mach das."  
,,Ich werde mich wieder bei dir melden, Al." beendete sein Bruder das Telefonat.

,,Shit happens." lachte Alfred und schrieb dem Jüngeren, wo er sich gerade befand.  
Seufzend setzte er seinen Weg fort und erreichte die Hauptstraße. Gedankenverloren erblickte er die wenigen vorbeiziehenden Fahrzeuge. Wie gerne würde er nur in einen dieser warmen Gefährten sitzen.  
Deprimiert spazierte er die lange Straße hinauf. Die Hände in den Taschen und den Kopf in den blauen Schal kuschelnd.  
Rechts von ihm ertönte ein lautes Scheppern und lies ihn kaum merklich zusammen zucken. Irritiert blickte er in die fast schwarze Gasse. Lauter als zuvor hörte er das Geräusch erneut, ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen folgte dem metallischen Klang. Entgeistert blieb der Blondschopf stehen, starrte in die Dunkelheit, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte, als das Geräusch zum wiederholten Male ertönte. Alle Haare standen ihm zu Berge und seine innere Stimme schrie ihn an, dass er seiner Neugierde nicht nachgeben durfte, dass er auf der Stelle kehrt machen sollte. Verschwinden. Doch seine Füße stellten sich seiner Angst und bewegten sich fast automatisch auf das schwarze Loch zu.  
Die Gemäuer waren bedeckt mit Werbeplakaten, die schon halb weggeschwemmt waren, der Boden überhäuft mit Dreck und Scherben. Mehrere blaue Müllsäcke lagen vor einem riesigen Müllcontainer, der schon vorletzte Woche hätte ausgelehrt werden müssen.  
Er hörte ein Stimmengewirr, das sich als eine hitzige Diskussion entpuppte.  
Es waren wohl mehrere Leute, die sich hinter dem metallischen Ungetüm verbargen. Lautstark schrien 2 der Personen sich an, doch den Grund konnte der Blonde nicht so recht erschließen. Jedoch wusste er eins, es würde nur eine gewisse Zeit dauern bis jemand zur Schaden kommen würde.  
Beunruhigt wählte er den Notruf und der junge Mann schilderte leicht panisch einen Polizisten sein Anliegen so knapp wie es ging. Dieser wiederum sagte, dass er eine Streife zu den Leuten schicken würde, der Amerikaner aber nicht dazwischen gehen sollte, damit er nicht selbst gefährdet werden würde. Daraufhin bejahte er brav, wusste der Blondschopf doch genau was der Gesetzeshüter hören wollte. Stumm legte er auf. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Stimmen der zwei zu einer reduziert, die den anderen anknurrte, bis auch diese leiser wurde. Klang immer gefährlicher, bis sie schlussendlich nur noch ein zischen von ihr übrig blieb.  
Alfred ging auf die Mülltonne zu hinter der sich die Personen befanden mussten. Völlig vergessen waren die Worte, die er versprochen hatte. Jemand brauchte seine Hilfe und er würde helfen! Erneut erklang das metallische Geräusch, welches von dem Container ausging. Ein stöhnen erklang und der Blondschopf erkannte langsam den Ernst der Lage, es war bereits zu spät. Es war bereits in Gewalt ausgeatmet. So schnell er konnte, lief er hinter das stählende Ungetüm. ,,Hey!" Der Blonde schaute in 3 Paar Augen die ihn wütend anfunkelten.  
Egal, ob es klappte oder nicht. Er würde eingreifen, schließlich war er der Held seiner eigenen Geschichte.  
,,Was willst du?!" fragte der größte von den dreien bissig, ging dabei ein Schritt zur Seite und stellte sich zwischen ihm und eine am Boden liegende Person. Seine Freunde die nicht gerade freundlicher gepolt aussahen gingen auf den jungen Mann zu. ,,Na, was wohl?!" er hatte keine Angst, nicht vor ein paar Menschen, die sich in einer Gruppe gegen eine einzelne Person stellten. Jedoch würden sie wohl nicht auf Worte hören, so viel Mordlust wie sie ausstrahlten. ,,Hört auf mit dem Scheiß!" besorgt blickte er zu der Person, die gerade dabei war sich wieder auf zu rappeln. Es war ein junger Mann im selben Alter wie der Amerikaner. Blaue Flecke zierten seine Arme, die nicht von seiner Kutte verdeckt waren. Auf dem Handrücken des jungen Mannes war, nach genaueren betrachten, Blut zu erkennen, ebenso schien seine Nase verletzt zu sein.  
Ein Lachen entfuhr dem Großen und sagte weiterhin grinsend:, Ach der? Der ist nur hingefallen, oder Arthie?". Der Schrank drehte sich zu der deutlich kleineren Person um. Dieser Blickte erst Alfred und dann den Mann vor ihm mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. ,,Bloody wanker!" zischte dieser. ,,ein Scheiß bin ich." meinte er provozierend, spuckte dem großen vor die Füße.  
,,Du verdammter!"  
Der Blonde reagierte schnell, schob sich zwischen Angreifer und Angegriffenen. Doch es erzielte nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Der Große schlug zu, der Schreck der Stärke durchfuhr den Blonden und bündelte sich mit Schmerzen an der getroffenen Stelle. Jedoch reagierte er schnell und schlug zurück. Sein Gegner funkelte ihn wutentbrannt an und er merkte einen stechenden Blick in seinem Rücken. ,,Verpiss dich!" ungläubig drehte er sich um, hoffte sich verhört zu haben. ,,Was?!" Das war das erste Mal, dass er den jungen Mann in die funkelnden grünen Augen schauen konnte.  
Der junge Mann war etwas kleiner als der Amerikaner und hatte trotz seines krassen Auftreten zierlichen Züge. Die Türkis gefärbten Haare schimmerten matt und fielen ihm nach einer kurzen Bewegung vor seine Augen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf merkte Alfred, dass der junge Mann einen britischen Akzent besaß als dieser folgenden Satz sprach: ,,Ich kann das auch alleine.."  
Ein grinsen breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der drei aus.  
,,Du solltest wissen wann es Zeit ist aufzugeben." kommentierten die zwei Freunde aus dem Hintergrund. Der Blonde wusste, dass die Männer es auf den Briten abgesehen hatten, doch er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen wieso. Bis auf die Größe, schienen sie relativ normal. Der Frontmann hatte einen kurzen Bart und trug einen Schal, der ihm jedoch fast vom Hals fiel. Er wirkte insgesamt, recht tüdellig, würde er nicht so bedrohlich erscheinen. Seine Hose hatte bereits einen used-used-look und auch seine grauen Turnschuhe waren nicht mehr die aller neusten. Die Anhängsel des Schranks sahen sich ziemlich ähnlich, konnten vielleicht sogar Brüder sein, ihre Haare waren kurz geschnitten und der Rechte trug eine etwas ältere Brille. Sie alle schienen relativ breit zu sein, was aber nicht daran lag, dass sich unter den dicken Jacken ein Bierbauch befand, eher würden sich gut trainierte Körper unter den Jacken vermuten.  
,,Mit euch werde ich alle mal allein fertig!" zischte der angesprochene und der Blonde fragte sich was sein Problem sei, warum er sich nicht helfen lassen wollte. Als ihm die Körperhaltung auffiel mit der der Grünäugige da stand. Seine Hände bedeckten Arm und Bauch, versuchten seine Verletzungen zu verbergen. Zu Stolz war er, um zu offenbaren, dass er geschwächelt hatte. So gut es ging baute er sich auf und wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, sein Stolz, dies war das Problem. Doch darum würde der Amerikaner sich nicht kümmern können .,,Vergiss es! I'm a Hero! Ich werde dich nicht zurück lassen!" sagte er bestimmt und trat auf die 3 zu, Kampf bereit.  
,,Ihr seid nicht gerade die Hellsten oder?" „Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nett zu anderen sein soll?" sagte der Blonde beiläufig und schaute die drei an, als sich auch sein 'Mitstreiter' neben ihn postierte. Leise vernahm er ein ,,you're such an idiot" als seine Aufmerksamkeit von den schweren Schritten angezogen wurde.  
Mit dem ersten Angriff erschien ein sadistisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegners.  
Doch zu der Überraschung der Gruppe, konnte er anfangs mit einem Straßenrowdy mithalten, was die Kampfkraft anging und er bedankte sich innerlich bei seiner strengen Mutter, die ihn damals zu dem nervigem Kick-Box Stunden geschleift hatte. Inzwischen ging er sogar alleine und ohne Aufforderung hin. Jedoch waren seine Gegner nun mal im Vorteil. Wenn auch noch der Dritte auf ihn los gehen würde, hätte er ein ernsthaftes Problem. Als der Amerikaner einen flüchtigen Blick auf die besagte Person warf, sah er allerdings, dass er sich um ihn, je nach Definition, keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Während er seine Zeit damit zu brachte sich zu verteidigen und zu wehren, war der Schrank auf seinen Mitstreiter zu gegangen und hatte sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufgebaut.  
Wütend blickte der Brite auf seinen Gegenüber, war kurz davor ihm an die Kehle zu springen. Langsam atmete er ein und aus, immer wieder und wieder, versuchte sich so zu beruhigen. Es war ihm jemand zur Hilfe gekommen und der selbsternannte Held schlug sich gut, jedoch war er naiv gewesen. Der Punk konnte nicht so zugerichtet werden weil er so schwach war, sondern weil es mehr als drei Personen gab die es auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Es würde nur eine bestimmte Zeit brauchen bis die anderen kommen würden. Es war ein Spiel für sie ihn durch die heruntergekommenen Gassen zu hetzen. Hilflos war er der Gruppe ausgeliefert und musste gezwungenermaßen ihr Kaninchen sein. Er selbst hatte nichts verbrochen außer, dass er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war und dies alleine. Ansonsten waren immer seine Brüder dabei gewesen und selbst da, hatte ihn die Gruppe aus acht Leuten schon schief angesehen. Meistens sah der Brite sie in der Nähe seiner Übergangskneipe, die er benutze bis er wieder zu Hause seinen Pub aufsuchen konnte. Selbst wenn er in Amerika kein Alkohol trinken durfte, vermisste er die vertraute Umgebung. Auch an diesem Abend war er wieder dort gewesen, seine Brüder hatten jedoch keine Zeit und so war er alleine gegangen. Ein Fehler. Von dem Moment an, an welchem er die Kneipe verließ, war er nicht alleine. Der Moment an dem die Verfolgung begann.. Er war geflüchtet. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt und holten ihn ein. Er wurde Verletzt und angeschrien, doch jetzt würde nicht nur er Wunden davon tragen, sein Helfer würde nur wegen ihm verletz werden.  
,,Lasst mich in Ruhe!" zischte er und wich zeitgleich ein Schritt zurück, stieß mit seinem Rücken gegen die Mülltonne, die sich mit einem dunkeln grummeln meldete. Die stand ihm schon eben im Weg, der Brite fluchte in Gedanken und sah schon die Faust kommen, welche es direkt auf sein Gesicht abgesehen hatte. Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz und er könnte schwören etwas knacken gehört zu haben. Sein Kopf schlug gegen den Container und er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, als ihn der nächste Schmerz durchfuhr. Diesmal am Bauch und stärker als zuvor. Erneut sah er wieder einen Schlag, der seine rechte Wange anvisiert hatte. Reflexartig duckte er sich, konnte allerdings nichts mehr machen, als der andere auf einmal sein Knie in die Magengrube des Punks versank. ,,Ich bin kein Box sack!" knirschte er und schlug zurück. Sein gegenüber konnte nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen. Doch der nächste Schlag des Briten saß und er traf den Bauch des Riesen mit voller Wucht. Überrascht fuhr er zusammen und in seinen Augen begann ein Feuer aus Ärgernis und Hass zu lodern. Doch der Punk wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit geben ihn wieder attackieren zu können. Er ging auf ihn los, wollte seine erlangte Chance nicht so leicht verspielen. Als für einen Moment etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. In der finsteren Umgebung blitzte etwas auf. Der Verursacher war eine Klinge, die der Brite erst beim zweiten Blick erkennen konnte.  
,,Ein Messer!" stieß er aus, bevor ihn wieder ein unglaublicher Schmerz überkam. „Du bist so ein Idiot, Arthie! Deine Chance, einfach weggeworfen!" sagte sein gegenüber voller Hohn und mit einem stark aggressiven Unterton.  
Die Komplizen des Typen hatten ein Messer! Die Gedanken von Arthur überschlugen sich. Das wird übel ausgehen. Doch was wäre das kleinere Übel? Wenn er sich zusammen schlagen lassen würde oder wenn er zulassen würde das ein junger Mann, welcher ihm helfen wollte, schwer verletzt werden würde?  
Der Punk zog stark die Luft ein, als ihn ein Schlag an der Schläfe traf. Die Entscheidung war nicht schwer, er war es dem Blonden schuldig und er war ihm dankbar.  
,,Die Typen.." rief er laut, als ihm ein erneuter Schlag die Luft nahm. Der Blonde warf ihn einen kurzen Blick zu. ,,..haben ein Messer!"  
Hektisch suchend musterte der Blonde die Personen. Was redete er da? Ein Messer? Dies war der Augenblick von dem an alles ganz schnell geschah. Er sah einen Schlag kommen und wurde von irgendjemanden fest gehalten. Er merkte ihn nicht einmal richtig, da der Schmerz von etwas abgelenkt wurde, etwas warmen. Perplex stand er da, versuchte nicht einmal sich zu befreien. Ein Schauer überrannte ihn und die Wärme bündelte sich, ehe sie sich ausbreitete und ihm Gänsehaut bereitete. Übelkeit überkam ihn und es schien als würde sich die Welt um ihn drehen. Kraftlos wollte der Blonde auf den Boden sinken, wurde jedoch von seinem Gegner daran gehindert.

Als Blaulicht in der düsteren Gasse auf sich aufmerksam machte, sank er schließlich kraftlos zu Boden. Er wusste nicht wie viele dem ersten Stich gefolgt waren, geschweige denn von den Schlägen, die er aufgehört hatte zu zählen. Er war nur froh das es aufgehört hatte.  
Reglos lag er auf dem dreckigen Boden, merkte nicht einmal, dass er gerufen wurde. Die ganzen Geräusche zogen an ihm vorbei und seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr, als er denn Kampf gegen seine Augenlider schlussendlich verlor und so das Bewusstsein verlor.

Die Rettungskräfte, welche von der Polizei angefordert wurden, verloren keine Zeit und brachten den Amerikaner in das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus. Der junge Mann musste schnellstens versorgt werden.  
Ihn zu behandeln stellte sich, dank der mehreren Verletzungen als sehr knifflig heraus. Doch das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Nach der Versorgung wurden die Verletzungen des Amerikaners sorgsam notiert: eine genähte Platzwunde am Kopf, eine gebrochene Nase, mehrere Einstiche am Bauch und zahlreiche blaue Flecken und Hämatome waren nun Bestandteil seiner Krankenakte.  
Nachdem alles von den Ärzten geregelt und notiert worden war, wurde er auf sein zukünftiges Zimmer gebracht, wo er sich ausruhen sollte.  
Das Zimmer, welches der Blonde bekam, war weiß und schlicht. Zudem hatte es diesen Krankenhaus typischen sterilen Geruch. Der Raum sah generell so aus, als wenn die Räumlichkeit kurz zuvor in der Waschmaschine gewesen wäre. Einzig und allein die Vorhänge am Fenster brachten etwas Farbe und somit Leben, in den nicht ganz so großen Raum. Sie waren weinrot, was nicht die schönste Farbe war, wenn man bedachte, dass man sich in einem Krankenhaus befand. Sachte schaukelten sie hin und her, wie ein kleines Boot im seichtem Gewässer, als ein kleiner Luftzug durch das halb geöffnete Fenster zog. Die Sonne schimmerte leicht durch den Stoff und brachte wenigstens etwas wärme in das kalte Zimmer.  
Die Zeit verging und mit ihr auch der freundliche Schein der Morgensonne.  
Die Tür des Zimmers wurde leise geöffnet und die hereinkommende Person stoppte für einen Moment, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf den jungen Mann, welcher im Bett lag. Vorsichtig trat sie schlussendlich in das Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Unsicher ging sie auf den Verletzten zu und blieb fast regungslos, neben seinem Bett stehen.  
Die weiße Bettdecke ruhte auf seinem Körper wie Schnee auf dem Erdboden. Seine blonden Haare waren zerzaust und immer wieder flackerten seine Augenlider, so als hätte der Schlafende einen Albtraum aus dem er nicht erwachen will. Seine Brille, die normalerweise auf seiner Nase ruhte, lag auf dem simplen Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Die Gläser waren zerbrochen und das Gerüst war verbogen, ebenfalls ein Beweis, dass eine Gewalttat geschah.

Der Halbmond stand bereits seit einiger Zeit am Himmel, als der Verletzte müde seine blauen Augen öffnete. Schweigend starrte er an die weiße Decke und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich neben ihm noch eine weitere Person im Raum befand. Das erste was er bemerkte, war ein regelmäßiges Piepen, welches im Raum ertönte. Es kam ihn bekannt vor, es klang wie dieses Gerät welches den Herzschlag anzeigt, wie einer dieser Maschinen die er aus Scrubs kannte. Dieser Gedankengang erschrak ihn. Wo war er noch gleich? Der Blonde versuchte sich zu erinnern wie er in den Raum mit der hellen Decke gekommen war. Doch er konnte es nicht. Was war passiert?  
,,Wo.. bin ich?" sein Hals schien wie ausgetrocknet.  
Tu … tu idiot!  
Der Amerikaner runzelt die Stirn. War das etwa französisch? Doch die Botschaft hinter den Worten verstand er dennoch. Die Person fuhr fort: ,,Al wie kannst du nur so blöd sein?!"  
Die Person beugte sich direkt über ihn und mehr oder weniger überrascht sah er das Gesicht seines Bruders über sich. Matthew wollte ihm unbedingt in die Augen sehen. Er wollte sehen ob sein Bruder sich Vorwürfe machte oder stolz war. Stolz darauf, dass er einem fremden Mann zur Hilfe gekommen war. Doch er konnte es nicht sehen, alles was er sah war, dass sein Bruder ihn verwirrt anschaute. Der Amerikaner erlebte es nicht oft, dass sein Besucher so aufgebracht und sauer zugleich war „Matthie..wa-" er wollte wissen was los war, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
,,Du bist echt so Hirnrissig! Sei dir doch einmal über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns im klaren..." Alfred weitete die Augen. Was war hier los? Nun verstand er überhaupt nichts mehr.  
Stumm blickte er in das Gesicht, welches noch immer über ihm gebeugt war. Irritiert entdeckte er, dass die Augen und Wangen seines Bruders leicht gerötet waren. ,,Wa-…" er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Hatte Matthie etwa geweint? Doch die Frage erübrigte sich als sich erneut Tränen in den Augen des Kanadiers ansammelten. Warum war er nur so aufgewühlt? Er war böse auf ihn, das stand außer Frage. Doch weshalb? Der junge Mann war doch sonst nicht so Nachtragend... irgendwas war passiert und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Alfred musste schlucken.  
,,Weißt du eigentlich was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe..?" Der Amerikaner wich dem Blick aus, welcher im zugeworfen wurde. Er konnte seinem Bruder nicht Antworten, wahrscheinlich wusste dieser sogar mehr als er selbst.  
Wie aufs Stichwort Klopfte es an der Tür. Der Kanadier wendete sich von dem Verletzen ab und schaute zu Tür.  
Auch der Patient wollte sich aufrichten. Doch ein Schmerz in der Bauchregion und ein plötzlich auftretendes Schwindelgefühl hielten ihn liegen im Bett. Und nun konnte er es nichtmehr versuchen abzustreiten. Er musste im Krankenhaus sein. Dies würde das nervige piepen im Hintergrund erklären, diesen ätzenden Sterilen Geruch, dieses einheitliche Weiß und die Reaktion seines Bruders.  
Er hörte wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und wie eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. Sie stellte sich gleich neben den Kanadier und sprach diesen auch sogleich an, nachdem die Person bemerkte, dass der Patient erwacht war.  
Es war ein Mann, mit einer dunklen und zugleich ruhigen Stimme. ,,Mr. Williams, ich würde sie bitten raus zu gehen. Ich muss etwas mit ihrem Bruder besprechen und bitte denken sie daran. Stress ist Momentan nicht gut für ihn."  
Es war anscheinend ein Arzt, welcher den jungen Mann aus dem Zimmer schickte und der Amerikaner musste leicht grinsen. Er sollte nicht gestresst werden, na das hatte sein Bruder ja toll hingekriegt. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie sich erneut die Zimmertür öffnete und wieder ins Schloss fiel. Nun war er alleine mit dem Fremden Mann, dieser stellte sich direkt neben das Bett und schaute seinem Patienten in sein Gesicht.  
,,Guten Abend Mr. Jones." Begrüßte der Fremde ihn und der Blonde musste feststellend, dass er mit seiner Vermutung goldrichtig war, ein Arzt.  
,,Hallo." Antwortete er leise.  
,,Wenn ich mich ihnen Vorstellen darf. Ich bin Dr. Johnson. Es ist schön, dass sie endlich aufgewacht sind, wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht."  
Alfred schluckte.  
,,Aber jetzt sind sie ja wach, deshalb möchte ich sie über ihre derzeitige Situation aufklären." Er legte eine Pause ein und fuhr erst fort nachdem der Verletzte nickte.  
,,Die Polizei hatte sie keine Sekunde zu früh gefunden. Sie können echt von Glück reden, dass ich gerade mit ihnen sprechen kann. Was bedeutet, dass sie sich dringend schonen müssen. Sie sind ein energischer junger Mann, doch nehmen sie ihre Verletzungen nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Wenn sie die strikte Bettruhe einhalten, können sie frühestens in 3-4 Wochen das Krankenhaus verlassen."  
Erschrocken schaute der Blonde in die braunen Augen seines Arztes. So lange? Warum war er überhaupt hier? Und… Moment mal, hatte er von der Polizei geredet? Wieso? Ein erneuter Schwindelanfall überkam ihn und er hatte das Gefühl als würde sich sein Magen umdrehen. Mit trockenem Hals fragte er:,, Was … ist passiert? Was hat die Polizei damit zu tun das ich hier liege?"

Mister Johnson hatte auf die Frage überrascht reagiert, jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen und fing nun an den Blonden Fragen zustellen. Fragen wie zum Beispiel: Was ist das letzte woran sie sich noch erinnern können. Der Patient erzählte, dass er sich noch an den Club besuch erinnern kann. Daran erinnern kann, wie er ihn verließ und wie er auf seinen Bruder wartete. Danach wäre alles schwarz erklärte er und auf einmal war er in diesem Raum aufgewacht, erzähle er zum Schluss und wartete auf die Reaktion des älteren. Der Arzt erklärte ihm, dass der Verletzte wohl eine kongrade Amnesie habe. Ein Erinnerungsverlust, bei dem sich der Betroffene nicht mehr an das Eigentliche Ereignis erinnern kann, dies jedoch keine Auswirkung auf die Rückwirkenden Erinnerungen hätte. Verursacht durch die Gewalteinwirkungen auf seinem Körper. Doch der Arzt wollte sich nicht genau festlegen, weshalb er noch ein paar Test durchführte, ehe er das offensichtliche Ergebnis mitteilte. Nun konnte er mit Gewissheit sagen, dass der Blonde unter Gedächtnisverlust litt, auch teilte er die neue Diagnose dem Kanadier mit, der schon nach Hause gefahren war, um sich dort, auf den Rat des Arztes hin, etwas aus zu ruhen. Jedoch hatte er Alfred vorher versprochen ihn jeden Tag zu besuchen.

In Laufe der Zeit ging es dem Amerikaner Stück für Stück besser und seine Verletzungen verheilten langsam. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sein Bruder ihm alles erzählt was er wusste. Er sollte sich in eine Prügelei eingemischt haben und so verletzt worden sein. Gegen die Täter soll ermittelt werden, weshalb auch in absehbarer Zeit die Polizei kam um den Verletzten zu befragen. Doch auch ihnen konnte der Blonde nicht viel mitteilen.  
Als die 2 Beamten schließlich das Zimmer verlassen wollten sprach Alfred sie noch einmal an. ,,Ich wollte jemanden helfen, sie müssen es wissen. Können sie mir sagen wen ich retten wollte?" nun stellte er die Frage, welche ihm schon den ganzen Krankenhaus Aufenthalt im Kopf rum schwirrte. Einer der Polizisten drehte sich darauf noch einmal zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Es tut mir Leid, doch wir dürfen den Namen nicht preisgeben." Und damit machte er kehrt und Folgte seinem Kollegen aus dem schlichten Zimmer.  
Leicht fassungslos ließ der Amerikaner sich in sein Bett sinken und schloss seine Augen. ,,Jaja, Die Polizei… Freund und Helfer…" grummelte er leise vor sich hin und versuchte anschließend etwas zu schlafen. Es dauerte lange bis er in die Tiefen der Traumwelt eintauchte.  
Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Es war erdrückend und doch hatte er das Gefühl sachte zu schweben. Als wenn ihn die Dunkelheit nichts Böses wolle. Er fühlte sich sogar relativ gut. Die Schmerzen die ihn die letzten Wochen gequält hatten, waren wie verflogen und auch sonst fühlte sein Körper sich leicht und schwerelos an. Bis ihn ein Stimmengewirr wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holten. Sie schrien und riefen. Sie klangen aggressiv und zugleich ängstlich. Er konnte sie nicht identifizieren, er kannte sie nicht und nichts desto trotz kamen sie ihm bekannt vor. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und lauter. Verzweifelt schrie er gegen die Stimmen an, dass sie leiser sein sollten und presste zeitgleich seine Hände auf die Ohren. Doch es brachte nichts, sie wurden nicht leiser, blieben unerträglich laut. Er wusste nicht ob die Stimmen vielleicht nicht in seinem Kopf waren oder ob sie aus der Schwärze kamen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal verloren und beobachtet. Der Blonde fiel. Er sah nicht wohin, er viel einfach nur. Die Rufe zogen an ihm vorbei bis er auf einmal, einen bestimmten Satz klar und deutlich vernahm:,, Ach der? Der ist nur hingefallen oder Arthie?"  
Verblüfft weitete der Amerikaner die Augen. Er kannte den Satz, er kannte den Namen. Arthie? Wohl eine Abkürzung von Arthur und für einen kurzen Moment konnte sich der Amerikaner an alles erinnern. Doch der Moment verflog so schnell wie er gekommen war, als es auf einmal Totenstill um ihn herum wurde. Doch er fiel weiter. Der Blonde hatte Angst.  
,,Die Typen…" schrie eine Person. Erschrocken schaute der Brillenträger nach hinten und erblickte auch dort nur Schwärze. Was war das für ein Höllenspiel?! ,,haben ein Messer!"  
schweißgebadet wachte der Amerikaner auf.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern was an dem Tag passiert war, doch der Traum verriet ihn einiges.  
Arthur, der Punk mit dem britischen Akzent… 

* * *

Hey Leute :) Ich hoffe euch hat mein "kleiner" One-Shot gefallen :D lasst mir auf jedenfall ein Kommentar da! :3 Kritik ist auch erwünscht ^^  
Zudem möchte ich mich sehr gerne bei meinen lieben Beta Pierre bedanken x3 und auch noch bei meinen anderen Freunden die mich unterstützt haben als ich nicht mehr weiter wusste~

und für alle die den Cliffhanger nicht so ganz gut finden :) Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben x3 versprochen :) wenn es soweit ist, werde ich den link auf jedenfall, hier unten einfügen~

Ansonsten 3 vielen vielen Dank für's lesen x3  
*euch knuddeln* Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag~


End file.
